Coliana
by Colianknight
Summary: The Spartan's have finally met their equals...So have the Covenant. (Read the first chap, it will suck you in!) Detailed warfare.
1. Chapter 1

The ship shook with a horrible shutter,  
  
"Commander! Transmission on Screen, Sector 4... Sender, Unknown!" the screen fluttered on, the unknown entity's face showed on the blue iridescent screen.  
  
"This is the General of the Colian Interstellar Navy. We advise you leave this area at once or you will be sited and shot!!" the voice boomed over the transmission.  
  
"Sorry Sir, but we do not recognize The Colians, in fact we've never heard of you!" the commander barked straight back.  
  
"Leave at once! This is your last warning!!" the Colian snapped,  
  
"Hold your course," the commander bellowed in defiance to the demand, "Let's hope they don't have anything nasty."  
  
Without warning the screen went blank. The commander issued the order to prepare for possible threat and sent out a fleet of Longbow Interceptors around the large expedition cruiser forming a perimeter.  
  
Suddenly, all the sirens turned off, leaving an eerie silence onboard, followed by what sounded to be like little chimes. 100's of humanoid shaped men shrouded in black with thick body suits emerged from the locations of the chimes. They had black tinted visors, and MP5K's that were fitted with plasma grenade firing projectiles. They moved quickly and softly treading on the ground not moving their heads, just their alien weapons. Their suit was constructed of Turillium Armor, and almost resembled the Spartan MJOLNIR suit.  
  
The voices inside the silhouettes made garbling sounds, as if their voices were scrambled, and they could here vibrations up through the bridge. Their helmets had Ultra-Hearing Enhancers, allowing them to hear certain sounds or identify specific sounds out in the battlefield matching to a data bank, gunshots, tanks, mines... As the Colians moved, the commander ordered a Perimeter of Defense; he watched it form on the vid screen. Then the female voice went through the intercom. She stated that there was news that the flood planet known as Zegher234 had been taken over by similar creatures on board the ship. The Covenant was waging war with the Colians and was locked in a stale-mate.  
  
With the perimeter around them, the Colians quickly realized and assessed their situation. They formed six circles and began charging all directions at emplacements. One threw a grenade incinerating two marines. The marines flipped over the desks to make a barrier. They were battle-hardened men and had waited for a balls-out firefight for quite some time.  
  
"That bastard just blew off my hand!" yelled the Sergeant, as he through a grenade with his only good hand.  
  
"Deal with it!" Another man said.  
  
The Colians did not have time for this and disappeared.  
  
Moments later they penetrated the perimeter and in half a second they were gone. The Colian colonel swiftly made a hand motioning telling the other team to go left; they had a complete lay out in their helmets of the ship. He ordered to remove visors and into urban mode. There was a series of clicks and motor sounds as their body suits changed into a lighter, more compact version. Their black urban armor had a utility belt for easy storage of items and weaponry. They had power packs on the side that were the only part of the body shielded. Their helmets could pick up the signals from the wearers brain allowing the settings of the suit change with out the man changing it manually.  
  
Without even slowing their pace the Colonel quickly pulled out another clip and loaded his gun subconsciously ready for the next fight.  
  
The commander kept chewing on his unlit cigar,  
  
"Where's Captain Murphy," he yelled irritably, "I want his team to kick these people off my fuckin' ship!"  
  
"Coming right away sir" a nervous soldier replied.  
  
"And where's Cox?" he added. "I want him up here too! If them damn Colians can wipe out the Flood we've just stepped in shit, followed by deeper shit!"  
  
Capt. Murphy stood up; listening to the intercom, telling him he was needed at the bridge. He was a Spartan, small but strong soldier, capable of the same things the famous Spartan John or commonly known as Master Chief was. He was amazing at the steering of a ship and had, of course, rugged good looks. His reputation was so well known that some of the Colians knew of him and thought of him as a foe to be reckoned with.  
  
"Alright apes, this is your time to shine!" he said.  
  
They quickly grabbed their gear they then rounded the corner only to be met by the Colian invaders. It was like a Mexican stand off; they just stood their glaring at each other. The Colians reacted quickly by changing into their original body suit, the armor folded down quickly as soon as there guns were raised and leveled at the target. They shot first then asked questions later.  
  
"MOVE!!" Murphy yelled.  
  
They ducked behind pillars in the cafeteria putting on their equipment as fast as they could while returning fire, which was very difficult to do considering that the MJOLNIR, was fitted like a jigsaw puzzle. Murphy managed to squeeze off a round or two providing very little cover, as the Colians were in constant moving setting up a mobile, defense, always changing positions so their enemies couldn't get a good fix on them. They attacked swiftly while Murphy called in reinforcements, asking for another platoon. Murphy managed to hit a Colian, but the suit grew back as if it was organic and what looked like healed him. Suddenly the door behind the CI's (Colian invaders) or (Colian Infantry) opened with Sgt. Cox jumping in yelling,  
  
"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!!!"  
  
From where the Colians were this was only minor. One CI turned around while dropping to the ground shooting the firearms out of all of the marine's hands. Another burst of fire went off as another marine fell to the ground, gasping for air. Both USNC commanders wondered, how could they be losing to a team of 6 to 40 (20 in each platoon) and on top of that, when their enemies were surrounded.  
  
Chips of cement and steel sang through the air as the cafeteria looked like Mogadishu in 1993. "Holy Shit! I'm hit!" someone yelled,  
  
"Help me." another cried desperately.  
  
And as 18 of the 40 were dead the CI's hadn't lost one man The battle was extremely intense as the RPG's sang and ripped through the empty air, leaving a trail of blue-white smoke. They waited for the moments when the Colians reloaded but it seemed they never did.  
  
"Were gonna' be extinct soon if we don't get outa' here Cox!!" Murphy yelled.  
  
"I know!!!" Cox replied.  
  
With that short phrase they left the cafeteria only having a forth of the original fighting force.  
  
They were totally exhausted and could not handle a second encounter within the next few minutes. They could still here explosions and zinging of plasma bullets in the air.  
  
The smell of blood and smoke was heavy in the room, the CI's moved quickly without hesitation. They were relentless in training and in battle. They were now considered the elite fighting force in the Universe. Their spirit was high along with their morale, even though they were just infantry and most of all mortal. Colianknights were considered the big cheese over in their world, they were top dog. They had the same uniform to disguise themselves as infantry but inside the equipment were more advanced machines. They had a double layer of shielding and they had many more tracking systems, they had more advanced auto target tracking then the infantry and the suit would tell what the enemy's position was with heat scanning devices. They wielded tough MP5's that could rip you apart. Inside the gun was a whole different story. For the elite CK's (Colian Knights) their guns were fitted with custom molding technology, which shaped the gun into a more comfortable feel.  
  
"OH SHIT!" The commander yelled as he burned out his cigar.  
  
"They've breached the bridge! All men to arms!" the intercom spoke.  
  
All the men rushed to the armory. Unfortunately the CI's were close to the armory and on top of that they knew where it was. The Colians knew how important taking the armory would be; if they didn't there would be a lot more gun fighting, but their mission was clear. They had to take the bridge. It would not be easy to take the entire bridge and fight off the hundreds of men onboard who, by now should have been well armed. 


	2. chapter 2

AN: sorry this is such a short chapter, I will try to add more as time goes on as long as there are reviews ************************************************************************ Part 1  
  
They now knew it was impossible to capture the ship with so many armed soldiers. The colians were tough but they were mortal. And 3 clips directed on a colian would kill them, and the crew had more than enough weapons to do that. So they called in an EVAC. Their extraction point was on the other end of the ship in the engine room. They had decided on this location because of the lack of defense the humans had near the engine. But what of the mob surrounding the bridge that was heavily armed?  
  
The engines thundered as the water spouted on the reactors. The water sprinkled down on the colians armor making a ping sound as the emergency fire extinguishers initiated. Their shields flickered brightly. They were in a dark corner, marines would look in there direction see little flickers of blue, but they thought nothing of it, they thought it had been the electrical system. Though their suits were drenched the colians were in perfect dry condition as their suit calculated the odds of getting out of the ship alive. They had never failed a mission and were not ready to start now.  
  
Their mission was to destroy the alien ship or take it over. This was clearly going to be harder than they had thought. Another snag in the mission was the fact that Spartans (Super Soldiers) were on their way and were not in a good mood. The colians were not going to pick a fight with an elite fighting force with out knowing their weaknesses. Plus they were only infantry. The Colian Knights were more suited to this job than they were. The colians quickly planned they're objectives and mission plan. They had to improvise from the guidelines that were given for this raid. They devised a scheme that would allow them to blow up the ship and make it safely across the ship without loss of life. They decided to drop a normal nuclear bomb on the bridge disabling the ships controls. They would then take the elevator down to the lower decks where the bunks of soldiers were. The chance of encountering a soldier was close to nil and if they were attacked they would be able to fend them off. The only concern was if the UNSC crew would be able to disarm the bomb. This puzzled them for a moment and thought of away to hide it. They decided the most unlikely place available. They could not waste any more time thinking of what could go wrong. They had to trust their instincts and move quickly. The colonel snapped to attention. His face was covered by the black tinted visor. He never had a name but was referred to mostly as number 648. He was six foot, four inches and had some rough good looks. His black hair was in a buzz and had brown eyes. As he stood the women would turn around would look at him, than at themselves and giggle. ********************************************************************** Part 2  
  
"Colonel," Captain Reedy addressed, "meet your new squad."  
  
Squad.Why do I need a squad I'm just fine. He thought.  
  
"Meet Cara, Jake, and James." he said.  
  
Jake stood tall and had a look of intimidation on his face. James looked like a serious military man, just fresh out of school. He turned to Cara and stiffened as he observed at her stunning features.  
  
"Hello colonel", she said saluting him. She was the only one who had spoken. She could sense a smile over the Colonels face but it was covered.  
  
"Well," the captain interrupted, "You new kids get changed and into your suits and come back here for debriefing. "Colonel, stay..." The Colonel took one last look at his new team left the bridges. Especially Cara.he was growing "fond" of her. Her hair was cropped up in standard military form but her bangs kept on falling. He loosened up. He looked at the captain.  
  
"Listen, you and you crew are going to be sent to Halo." "You mean that place that had the flood on it?" The Colonel's memory was not too good at names. "You are to engage the enemy known as human Spartans. They are super soldiers. They are capable of great destruction. You will be dropped off with your team and destroy all opposing forces in the area. We do not want halo to be used as a tool for any other creatures, but your main mission is to find and destroy the Monitor."  
  
Monitor? He thought. He had faced the monitor before with no avail.  
  
"Sir I must protest in bringing my.. my TEAM in the arena" he struggled with the word. "What's the problem Colonel? You seemed to get along with Cara pretty well," The Captain said with a little giggle in his words, "And I'm sure you'll get along with the boys." Colonel pushed away his embarrassment and looked back at the Captain. He was never good at hiding feelings. "In the meantime colonel, talk with your crew and learn about them. Look at their CSV if you have to. Ah, here they are now." The colonel didn't turn around he didn't like the idea of a crew. He'd rather die alone than be alive with a dead man resting on his shoulders.  
  
He could feel Cara on his right shoulder, which was a proper place considering she was second in command. Cara noticed the Colonel's fan club of women and turned her head looking at them. The women on the bridge squinted, frowned, returned to their post, and sighed, all in order. His team was debriefed on the same matter, but with a little addition.  
  
"Colonel, if necessary, you might have to join your team with the Spartans. You get me?" They stood at attention and responded "Yes sir." they pivoted on their heels and marched off. 


	3. Chapter 3

The CI turned to the left with out moving his head. He was trained on the directions in  
  
which he made. His gun was pointed high at chest level waiting for unexpected  
  
companies to pop up around the corner. His team of six, unlike him was turning around  
  
searching for hidden marines. He squeezed two rounds at his enemy as he turned the  
  
corner. They were entering a dark hallway that was locked leading to the engine room.  
  
He switched on his helmet light with a crisp "snap" sound. He heard sounds in the  
  
distance and ordered his team to stop, by holding up his fist. Their reflexes and reaction  
  
time was amazing they could stop at a moments notice as if they had stopped before they  
  
signaled him to. He motioned with his eyes and fingers to shut off their lights and that he  
  
saw two companies parked around the engine computers guarded by five marines. This  
  
would be easy to overcome. "THETA, POSITION!!" He yelled. And with a wisp of air  
  
his team was gone and out of the black corridors. The marines turned to his position but  
  
could not get acquire a visual. They moved forward slowly approaching him. "There  
  
he.." The marine was interrupted by the cough of the Colian's rifle. There was a large  
  
thud as the marine's helmet rolled off and he fell to his knees. It was a clean kill hardly  
  
any blood but a little trickle. His team flew down the wired ropes tied from the scaffold  
  
and knocked the controllers on conscious. There were bullets flying and he could see the  
  
marines diving for cover. He heard a gasp and looked at his screen it was the health  
  
monitor. He lost a crewmember. Three bullets miraculously shot close to the same spot in  
  
his helmet. Instantly killing him. Nooo! Was in his mind. He quickly found the marines  
  
that had shot his buddy and executed him with extreme prejudice. Though they were  
  
brutal Colian's were very in touch with their emotions. But only if they had a connection  
  
with them, otherwise they could be brutally savage. The marine was chopped up and  
  
chunks of his body lay spurted around him. Not even his body armor held together. It was  
  
like holding up ash, as it crumbled away. They called in stating they were in position and  
  
ready for evac. There was a large explosion as the air in the large engine room was  
  
sucked out. They hit the throttle on their jetpacks and flew off. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain! Hull breech in the engine room! Wait a minute under control. Were good."  
  
Captain Murphy stood on the bridge. He watched the vid screen bars slowly increase as  
  
pressure was maintained. His tense position slowly disappeared he cooled off. Something  
  
didn't feel right, he thought. They wouldn't leave without leaving a.A BOMB!!! "OH,  
  
SHI.." He stopped himself, he didn't want to cause panic a cross the bridge. We  
  
whispered to Commander Reedy, he whispered his thoughts to him. Commander Reedy's  
  
eyes grew wide and full of distress. He turned to Cortana, "Cortana, I want a full sweep  
  
of this ship for a bomb." He said in a hush voice. She turned around to face the captain  
  
and straitened her gray blue skirt. She stood up slightly shorter than Capt. Murphy. "Got  
  
It." She said, " Commander I found it." "Well where is it Cortana, we need to know.  
  
NOW!" "It's right over in the trash receptacle" she said softly. "GO!" he yelled. Murphy  
  
ran through the corridor. He picked up the bomb and ran, he had 48 seconds, he  
  
estimated. He took a left than to a right. He was slamming chunks out of the edges of the  
  
turns going so fast in the MJOLNIR suit. He stopped and turned around he shoved the  
  
trashcan into the port and opened the airlock. "Bomb away bomb away!!" he yelled in the  
  
intercom. " Hit the thrusters Cortana", "Way ahead of you" She replied. Here we go.  
  
There was a jolt and a rushing sound as the ship quickly banked and flew farther and  
  
farther away. The loud explosion ripped through the hole on the lower decks but the crew  
  
above could feel the suction. There was a loud cheer, followed by silence, "Cortana get  
  
me FleetCom, this is going to be a long report. 


End file.
